It is well known that coaxial cables are commonly used in communication equipment. The trend of development of both hardware and software of electronic products, such as notebook computers, is to combine the notebook computers with mobile communication functions. A coaxial cable is applied to connect with a built-in antenna to a communication module on a printed circuit board of a notebook. A distal end of the coaxial cable connects to a mating connector of the communication module or a mating connector disposed at a distal end of another coaxial cable by using a coaxial connector.
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a conventional coaxial connector (such as MicroMate Coax Connector, MMCX) is for connection with a coaxial cable 5. The coaxial cable 5 has a core 50, an inner insulative layer 51, a conductive layer 52, and an outer insluative layer 53 arranged from an inside thereof to an outside thereof in order. The conductive layer 52 is a metal braid. The coaxial connector includes an insulative sleeve 6, a connection member, and a conductive terminal 4. The connection member is a tubular conductive structure and has a body element 7, an extension element 8, and a resilient snap-ring 9. The body element 7 has a front opening 70 and a rear opening 71 respectively formed at a front end thereof and a rear end thereof. The insulative sleeve 6 is installed in the body element 7 through the rear opening 71. The extension element 8 has a front end connecting in the rear opening 71 of the body element 7 and positioning the insulative sleeve 6 in the connection member. The extension element 8 has a circumscribed surface 80 disposed at an outer surface of a rear end thereof. The resilient snap-ring 9 snaps around an outer circumferential surface of the front end of the body element 7. The conductive terminal 4 is a male terminal and has a positioning recess 411 formed at a rear end thereof.
When the coaxial cable 5 is connected with the coaxial connector, first, a rivet element 57 is disposed around the coaxial cable 5, and a distal end of the coaxial cable 5 is stripped to expose the core 50, the inner insulative layer 51, and the conductive layer 52. Next, the core 50 of the coaxial cable 5 is penetrated into the positioning recess 411 and is soldered on the conductive terminal 4, and the conductive layer 52 is spread. Further, a front end of the conductive terminal 4 is penetrated through the extension element 8, the inner insulative layer 51 is located in the extension element 8, and the conductive layer 52 of the coaxial cable 5 envelops the circumscribed surface 80 of the extension element 8. Further, the front end of the conductive terminal 4 is penetrated through the insulative sleeve 6 to a front end of the connection member, and a front end of the extension element 8 is connected in the rear opening 71 of the body element 7. Finally, the rivet element 57 is disposed outside the conductive layer 52, and a set of hexagonal molds is applied to rivet the rivet element 57, so as to fix the conductive layer 52 on the extension element 8 of the connection member.
According to the conventional coaxial connector, first, because the conductive layer 52 is spread, a specific electrical property is formed, and the coaxial connector can only be applied to one type of an outer diameter of the coaxial cable and the range of frequency is only in DC-6 Ghz. Second, the conductive layer 52 is spread, so the stability thereof is impacted and it causes loss of signals thereof. Third, it is time-consuming and hard to position to spread the conductive layer 52 and to dispose the conductive terminal 4. Moreover, when the set of hexagonal molds rivets the rivet element 57, a shearing force is produced to push the conductive terminal 4 backwardly. As a result, the position of the conductive terminal 4 is not accurate.
FIG. 3 and FIG. 4 show another conventional coaxial connector which is a mating connector of the coaxial connector described in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. The way to connect the coaxial connector in FIG. 3 and FIG. 4 with the coaxial cable 5 is the same as above. The differences of the structure are that the conductive terminal 4′ is a female terminal, and the body element 7′ has a front opening 70′ formed at a front end thereof and an inner groove 72′. When the above two coaxial connectors are mated with each other, the resilient snap-ring 9 is locked in the inner groove 72′ to ensure the mating stability. Though it reaches the required stability, the insertion or pulling force of the mating or detachment thereof is above 10 pounds, which is hard to do by hands.
Accordingly, as discussed above, the conventional coaxial connector still has some drawbacks that could be improved. The present invention aims to resolve the drawbacks in the prior art.